The Princess Kisses
by Uchiha Neko
Summary: O time 7 sai em missão. Será que contos de fadas se tornam reais? [SasukeSakura][One Shot][Presente]


**Aqui estou eu de volta, com mais uma SasuSaku pra vocês... Já disse que amo esse casal? hihi  
Essa fic, vai de presente pra minha amiga louca** **Kυяσι-нαиα... tipo, AMO VOCÊ! XD  
Declaimer: Naruto não é meu, mas Uchiha Sasuke sim!  
Legenda:  
**-Fala-  
"Pensamento"  
(comentários)

**Boa leitura

* * *

**

**The princess kisses!**

Mais uma manhã com outra qualquer em que Sakura caminhava sorridente entre as ruas de Konoha, indo de encontro ao time sete. Observando tudo ao seu redor, pensava em sua vida.

Não podia reclamar! Tudo o que sempre quis estava de volta e seu sorriso voltara a sua face delicada. Sasuke continuava a ser frio, porém ela percebeu uma mudança em seu comportamento para com ela. Não a chamava de irritante ou de inútil a, pelo menos, dois meses e até saia com ela e Naruto de vez em quando. Ainda era apaixonada por ele e duvidava muito que esse sentimento passasse... Mesmo com dezesseis anos e sendo uma chunnin treinada pela quinta Hokage.

Falando em Hokage, Naruto nunca deixara esse sonho para trás. Vivia falando que seria mais respeitado e que criaria coragem até para namorar Hinata. Sakura suspirava aliviada em saber que Naruto descobriu seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Hinata.

Seu sensei pervertido também saia às vezes com Kurenai e, na opinião de Sakura, formavam um casal bonito.

Só ela não tinha par... Ela viveria a eternidade amando o Uchiha, sendo rejeitada. Mas por que só ela?

Teve que parar de relembrar os fatos ao escutar um escandaloso loiro a cumprimentar:

-OHAYO, SAKURA-CHAN!! – mais a frente, Naruto berrava, sorria e acenava para a jovem.

-Ohayo, Naruto. – cumprimentou sorrindo, virou para o moreno apoiado de costas na beira da ponte e o cumprimentou também – Ohayo, Sasuke-kun. – corou ao constatar o olhar avaliativo do companheiro sobre si.

-Hn. – foi sua resposta.

-Onde está o Kakashi-sensei?

-Não sei porque perguntou, Sakura-chan. Ele está atrasado! – o Uzumaki respondeu com uma visível irritação. "Velhos hábitos nunca mudam..."

-Ohayo! – Kakashi os cumprimentou com o tradicional sorriso escondido pela máscara.

-ESTÁ ATRASADO!!! – Sakura e Naruto gritaram juntos.

-Yare yare... Vamos parar de perder tempo e vamos logo para a missão. – o Hatake observou Sasuke o encarar, os olhos verdes de Sakura brilharem e Naruto começar a pular em contentamento. " Isso até eu contar qual é a missão..." ele exibiu um escondido sorriso amarelo.

O quarteto saiu andando na direção que Kakashi os guiava. Naruto perdeu a paciência e perguntou qual era a missão.

-Cuidar de crianças numa casa-orfanato próxima de Konoha. – explicou com calma.

Estranhamente, Naruto não sentiu vontade de matar o sensei pela missão rank D. Eram sem pais, assim como ele, por essa razão não replicou com o Hatake. "Ainda bem..." pensou o sensei aliviado.

Não demoraram a chegar à grande casa, onde foram recepcionados por uma senhora e uma jovem. Deviam ser avó e neta por terem uma semelhança nos olhos lilases.

-Gostaria de agradecer por terem vindo. As crianças andam muito carentes esses dias. – a senhora fez uma apresentação breve de cada criança. Sakura achou que teria mais crianças, mas nada comentou.

Logo Naruto se apegou a um grupo de crianças bem enérgicas e começou a brincar com elas. No período da manhã, para se apegarem melhor, Naruto contou algumas de suas aventuras, sem mentir, mas se gabando de alguns feitos heróicos. Disputou algumas corridas e brincou de pega-pega.

Sasuke se mostrou um pouco infantil. Mostrou algumas de suas habilidades e os ensinou uma maneira mais fácil de escalar árvores sem precisar de habilidades ninjas.

Sakura se apegou mais as meninas que brincavam de boneca. Não fez muita coisa no período matutino, apenas pulou amarelinha e corda. Coisas que não fazia há anos. Não fez mais, pois ajudou a preparar o almoço, junto das novas amiguinhas.

O período da tarde foi mais divertido, já que brincaram todo mundo junto. No começo, Sasuke fez algumas embaixadinhas com uma bola e Naruto brincou de esconder. Enquanto Sakura contava e ouvia segredos infantis. Mais no meio da tarde, Naruto e Sasuke coordenaram uma pequena partida de futebol, enquanto Sakura e as garotas gritavam e iam a loucura na torcida, sendo o final empate.

-X-

Estavam todos numa sala conversando. Era umas nove da noite quando os pequenos reclamaram de sono.

Sakura gentilmente se ofereceu para pô-los para dormir. Sem presa lembrando que passariam a noite ali também, ajeitou um por um nos futtons, dando um beijo na ponta do nariz e desejando boa noite.

No enorme quarto, a última a ser ajeitada foi uma garotinha que Sakura se apegou bastante. Tomoyo. Tinha cabelos azuis ondulados com franjinha e enormes olhos violetas. Muito bonitinha. Depois de lhe dar boa noite, ia se levantar para se retirar, porém a garotinha segurou sua mão.

-O que foi Tomoyo-chan? – a Haruno perguntou como se fosse a mãe de Tomoyo, uma voz doce e terna.

-Será que você poderia me contar uma história? – ela pediu tímida. Sakura sorriu e afirmou, sentando na beira da cama e segurando a mão da pequena.

-Era uma vez um Rei e uma Rainha que moravam em um reino distante... Certo dia eles tiveram uma filha, a qual chamaram de Aurora. – continuou narrando A Bela Adormecida, sem saber que Tomoyo não era a única que escutava. Desde que entrara no quarto alguém acompanhava seus movimentos... Esse alguém era Uchiha Sasuke. Sim, Sasuke, por mais entranho que possa parecer, gostava de observar a Haruno. Ganhou esse hábito há dois meses atrás... Vivia perseguindo a jovem e nem sabia por quê. Fazia tempo se sentia diferente diante da colega de time. Colega? A princípio sim, apenas colega de time. Odiava não entender porque ela lhe sorria e seu coração acelerava... Era tão _diferente_. Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça. "Não é hora de pensar isso." E assim, voltou a atenção para a kunoichi – Cem anos se passaram e um jovem príncipe chegou ao castelo e...- Sakura parou de falar ao notar que Tomoyo já havia dormido.

Levantou calmamente e andou até a porta, onde viu Sasuke que parecia hipnotizado com alguma coisa. Ele nem piscava!

-Sasuke-kun? – ela sorriu ao chamar seu nome sem saber que o coração de Sasuke aqueceu.

-Hai? – ele sacudiu a cabeça tentando se concentrar no que ela dizia, mas parecia _impossível_, os lábios dela se mexendo tentadoramente para cima e para baixo, um sorriso doce na face e a voz melodiosa cantarolando palavras que ele não prestava atenção. Era _muita _tentação. De repente, ela o pega pela mão, fazendo seu coração explodir.

O casal entra dentro (que frase ridícula ¬¬... deixa-me arrumar...). O casal adentra o quarto onde passariam a noite. "Acho que era algo relacionado a dormir que ela falava..." Sasuke deduziu.

O aposento tinha quatro camas, sendo que duas estavam ocupadas por Naruto e Kakashi, fazendo gotas aparecer na cabeça da Haruno e do Uchiha. "Como Kakashi-sensei consegue dormir tanto não fazendo nada dia todo?" (influencia do Shika XD).

Sakura guiou o moreno até a cama ao lado da janela, onde ele deitou. Cobriu-o e se inclinou para frente, dando um beijo na ponta do nariz dele.

-Oyasume, Sasuke-kun! – exclamou baixinho para ele que sentiu a face quente.

Foi até a sua cama e deitou, esperando poder dormir.

* * *

Uma hora!

Esse foi o tempo que tentou dormir em vão. Contou as madeiras do teto pela décima quinta vez.

Olhou para a cama desarrumada de Naruto e levantou para cobrir o amigo. Quando ia voltar, encarou a cama de Sasuke do outro lado e não o viu deitado. Preocupada, saiu para procurá-lo.

No grande jardim dos fundos, o encontrou sentado num galho de árvore, fitando o céu. Assim que percebeu a presença da colega, maneou a cabeça em sua direção para que uma troca de olhares direta fosse feita. Pérolas negras nas esmeraldas. Esmeraldas nas pérolas negras. Sakura sentiu suas bochechas ferverem, e se Sasuke não tivesse controle total do corpo, teria corado também!

O Uchiha –que estava sentado de lado- dobrou uma das pernas e apoiou o braço nesta. Virou a cabeça para o outro lado e disse num sussurro:

-Sobe. – Sakura quase não o ouviu e arregalou os orbes brilhantes, aceitando o convite.

-Arigatou, Sasuke-kun! – ela sorriu docemente, sentando ao seu lado, apoiando suas mãos mais atrás inclinando o corpo junto para observar as estrelas da noite.

Sasuke a fitou, seus cabelos longos róseos balançando com a brisa, a face delicada sorrindo e os orbes verdes refletindo o brilho dos corpos celestes. "Que Deusa..." ele tratou de afastar esse pensamento antes que cometesse alguma loucura divina, mas não desviou o olhar, afinal, era melhor do que constelações...

-Sasuke-kun? – só aí percebeu que Sakura estava "de quatro" o encarando preocupada – O que foi?

-Nada... – ele não evitou corar dessa vez. Ela sentou devidamente e ele também, ambos fitando o nada. Até o moreno reunir coragem e perguntar:

-Sakura? – ele chamou sem olhar.

-Hai? – o fitou.

-Como... Como termina... – ele engoliu a saliva do constrangimento e falou tudo de uma vez – Comoterminaasuahistória?

Sakura demorou a processa a sentença e pensou ter ouvido errado, mas sorriu corada e respondeu:

-O príncipe chega ao castelo e encontra a princesa dormindo. Ele lhe dá um beijo romântico e a jovem acorda, assim, eles vivem felizes para sempre.

Sasuke a encara, parecia refletir sobre alguma coisa. Por fim, enlaçou a cintura da jovem e a trouxe para mais perto.

-Quer dizer, assim? – mal terminou de falar, roubou um beijo delicado da coradíssima Haruno. Um beijo delicado e doce, para combinar com sua flor. Sim, sua! Não deixaria mais ninguém a possuir. Era sua e aqueles lábios de mel eram seus!

A princípio, o beijo era apenas uma pressão labial. Até Sasuke entreabrir os seus e fazer sua língua pedir permissão para se abrigar na boca dela. Sakura permitiu entreabrindo os lábios. Correntes elétricas atingiram os dois assim que a língua dele roçou a dela, incentivando uma brincadeira em par. Suas línguas se entrelaçaram como carícia, ficando assim por alguns minutos, enquanto Sasuke continuava com uma mão na cintura da imóvel garota.

Foram se separando lentamente. Como se não quisessem se afastar. Sem esperar a resposta da kunoichi, Sasuke a girou para ficar de costas. Encostando-se na parede, a abraçou por cima dos braços e apoiando sua cabeça no próprio ombro.

Alguns minutos sem se mexer, Sasuke fitava o céu. Quando encara a jovem, ela inclina a cabeça para trás afastando os lábios e fechando os olhos. Um convite. Sasuke inclina a cabeça para frente e beija a Haruno de cabeça para baixo. Um beijo maluco, doce e mais apaixonado que o primeiro.

-Sasuke-kun? – a de cabelos rosa o chamou após apartar o beijo.

-Nani? – ele abre os orbes.

-Só pra ter certeza... Aishiteru! – dizendo isso se acomodou mais nos braços do amado se entregando aos braços de Morfeu.

-Eu também... Minha Sakura-chan. – Sakura, dormindo, sorriu. Sasuke a beijou de leve no pescoço e adormeceu em seguida, também sorrindo. Mal sabiam que isso era apenas o começo.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

Pra quem lê essas coisas em negrito, digo: espero que gostem XD  
em especial a Kυяσι-нαиα, Amo você, forevermente, ok?  
faz um favorzinho pra mim? JURO que é pequeno: deixa uma review, onegai!

kissus e Ja ne o/


End file.
